


meaningless, they call it

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, High School, M/M, and he's like "oh", so makki looks at mattsun, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you look at your best friend and catch yourself thinking you wouldn't mind sleeping with them. Shit happens. You roll with it.





	

Matsukawa tilts his head as he says, "Wanna come over tonight?"

Takahiro purses his lips. Narrows his eyes. Tilts his head back in very pronounced suspicion. “And why would I want to do that?”

Matsukawa doesn’t blink. “Let’s have se—”

Iwaizumi slaps a palm over Matsukawa’s mouth and Oikawa bursts into loud disbelieving laughter. Behind them, Takahiro sees some passing girls throw the four of them a weird look.

Matsukawa’s always making stupid jokes like that. Saying ridiculous things just for the sake of it. It’s not meant to mean anything — and it really doesn’t, not in context, when they’re all walking out the school gates to study at Matsukawa’s place anyway. He’s just doing it to get a laugh from Takahiro, and that’s cool, he loves that about the guy. He’s a good friend. It’s normal.

But Takahiro lags behind a few steps, tilting his own head. Thinking. He watches Oikawa reach over to ruffle Matsukawa’s hair, watches him jump away from Iwaizumi’s poorly-aimed elbow to the side, and the stray thought comes unbidden:  _I’d be down for it, you know._

Matsukawa glances back just as he thinks it and they make eye contact, Takahiro caught in his silent staring. It’s a quiet moment, a private one, locked just between them. Then Mattsun grins, a rough wide thing, before ducking away from Oikawa’s noogie, and Takahiro is left frowning at the tight feeling in his throat. His ears feel warm.

_…Meaningless, huh?_

He runs to catch up to his friends, own hidden smile that tiny bit too soft.


End file.
